


Luego de la declaración

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: continuación del one-shot "Si no lo pides no se te dará"¿que ocurrió luego de la salida del colegio? donde se lo llevo Atem a yugi?





	Luego de la declaración

**Author's Note:**

> Este fics se me ocurrió al leer el fics "Si no lo pides no se te dará" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330964
> 
> De hecho este fics, según mi imaginación, que hubiera pasado luego que atem, a la salida del colegio, se llevo a yugi

Atem cargaba a yugi en sus brazos, y junto a él iban sus dos amigos, Duke y Tristán. Al llegar a la esquina de la plaza cada uno se separó y se fue a su casa.

Atem al llegar a su casa bajo a yugi, para abrir la puerta

-Adelante mi amor- se hace un lado para que yugi pueda pasar

-Ven sígueme- dirige a yugi a la cocina. Hace a yugi sentarse en la silla y le ofrece jugo

-Gracias Atem-

Atem pone la hornalla con agua para cocinar fideos. Coloca la mesa, pone dos platos, tenedor, vasos, pan y una jarra de jugo

-Gracias Atem por la comida- Yugi le ayuda a su novio a levantar la mesa y ordenar

-Y tus padres?- pregunto yugi

-Están trabajando, vuelven a las 8:00hs de la noche, así que estoy todo el día solo…..vamos a ver la pelicula?

-Bueno- responde tímidamente

Se sientan en el sillón y Atem le muestra la lista de películas:

v Los vengadores

v Charlie en la fábrica de chocolate

v Eclipse

v The animatrix

v Resident evil

v Tin Tin el secreto del unicornio

v Luna nueva

v Desafiando al Tiempo

v Sherlock Homes

v Piratas del Caribe

v Espejito Espejito

v Thor

-Cual quieres ver mi hikiri?- mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-emmm?...Thor?

-Bien, veremos esa

Atem coloca la película, pone play, y comienza. Pone sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de yugi, y este recarga su cabeza en su hombro

-Te gusta la pelicula?- susurrándole en el oído. Por el aliento yugi suelta un gemido

-Si me gusto- la película está llegando a su fin

Atem le planta un beso apasionado a yugi. Ese beso se fue intensificándose, hasta el punto que sus pulmones reclamaban aire. Al separarse respiraban agitadamente

-Yugi entrégate a mi…se mío una vez más- Atem se estaba poniéndose caliente, y su "amiguito se despertó"; y su respiración era agitada

-Pero….no se…..yo… te quiero traerte problemas y...tus padres…- decía todo esto agitadamente

-Ya te lo había dicho que regresaban a la noche- se acercó a su oreja y le susurro-….estamos solos- sensualmente-…..vamos yugi no te agás rogar- le suspiro en el odio, sacándole un leve gemido a yugi

-Atem- suspiro- si…soy tuyo

Atem se lanzó encima de yugi y comenzó a besarlo feroz mente

-Atem.. Espera

-Que sucede?

-Aquí no

Atem carga a yugi y se lo lleva a su cuarto. Al entrar deja a yugi a la cama. y cierra la puerta con seguro

Atem se lanzó encima de yugi y comenzó a explorar por todo el cuerpo, acariciándole sobre la ropa, disfrutando cada reacción que le causaba a yugi con cada movimiento; éste sentía el más exquisito placer con aquel excitante beso, siendo guiado por su novio

-aaahhhh- gemia yugi, al poder recuperar el aire

Después de un buen rato de ardientes besos, Atemu se acercó al cuello de su hikari y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, Yugi colocó sus manos en los hombros de su novio, el peque sentía que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada movimiento suyo. Atem comenzó a quitarle la remera, luego prosiguió a quitarle el resto de la ropa. Luego se desnudo sensualmente frente a yugi

-Heres hermoso mi yugi- una vez que le quitó la prendas, comenzó a besar su hombro y fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con los pezones. Pellizcó levemente uno de ellos antes de pasar su lengua en la punta, para después comenzar a succionarlo. Yugi ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gemir de placer, excitándose más conforme la situación continuaba. Atemu repitió la operación con el otro pezón

La imagen que Atemu tenía ante sus ojos era la más bella que había visto; Yugi estaba totalmente desnudo, con las manos sobre la cama sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo, sus mejillas coloreadas de un sutil color rojizo, una hermosa sonrisa y mirándolo de forma provocativa.

Atem volvió a besarlo para después comenzar a descender por su pecho, dejando rastros de saliva utilizando su lengua y dejando marcas por todos lados, deleitándose con cada centímetro de esa tersa piel. Al llegar hasta la entrepierna del pequeño, cogió su hombría entre sus manos, masajeándolo hasta dejarlo erecto. Se inclinó para comenzar a lamer su miembro sensualmente, excitando aún más al menor.

-aaaaaaaAaaAAaAaahhh…A….temmm- gemia como loco, y eso le excitaba a Atem

Yugi empezó a gemir más fuerte, lleno de placer ante la situación en la que estaba. Cuando pensó que no podía sentir más placer, Atem metió su miembro en su boca, aumentando sus jadeos. Lo metía y lo sacaba de su cavidad de forma rápida, humedeciendo todo el miembro, logrando más placer en el menor. Siguió lamiendo y succionando con ese ritmo

-aaaaaaa….atem…me vengo aaaaaaa- dejando su semen en la boca de Atem

Con el semen de yugi, lo utilizo como lubricante, comenzando meter un dedo en la entrada de yugi, siguiéndole los otros tres. Los fue moviéndoles lentamente, Cuando ya estaba bien dilatado fue metiendo su miembro lentamente, para no lastimarlo. Se quedó quieto hasta que yugi le dio la señal, al mover su cintura

Yugi reprimió un gemido, aquel dolor punzante se había aferrado a él. Pero el tricolor mayor se fue introduciendo más y más, hasta llegar a un punto en que aquel dolor se había quedado atrás para darle paso a las nuevas sensaciones de placer. Atem sentía como su hikari se retorcía debajo de él, aquellos músculos contrayéndose con los propios, era una oleada de varias sensaciones, las cuales era de lo más satisfactorias. Sus sonoros gemidos eran ahora lo que inundaba aquella habitación, gemidos que al mayor le provocaban más pasión…

-Aaaaa mas. Mas..- esa petición era un afrodisiaco letal para el mayor quien aumento las penetraciones. Y así no paso mucho para que en las próximas embestidas, más certeras que las anteriores el mayor se viniera en el interior de yugi, mientras este lo hacía entre los dos vientres

Atem cae rendido encima de yugi . Al recuperar la respiración normal, Atem sale del interior de Yugi. Se abrazan y se duermen juntos

Una hora más tarde yugi se despedía de Atem

* * *

 

**al día siguiente**

-Hola Joey- al entrar al salan, saluda a su mejor amigo

-Hola yugi- saludando agitando su mano en el aire

Cuando yugi llego a su lado se dieron un abraso

-Y dime yugi, que paso cuando chocaste con Atem?

-Como que paso!..me empujaste y saliste corriendo- casi gritándole

-Y bueno yugi, si no hacia eso seguirías mirándole a distancia

-Tienes razón…y….

-Aquí estas Mi yugi- abrasándole por detrás, dándole un beso apasionado- Llegaste bien a tu casa ayer?

-Si Atem, mi abuelito estaba preocupado, me hiso prometer que la próxima le avisara si llegaba más tarde

-Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Joey mirándolos confundidos

-Te enteraras a la hora de la estudiantina- le dio un beso casto a yugi y se fue a su salón

-Yugi?

-Nos pusimos de novios- con una carito de enamorado

* * *

 

En la estudiantina ya al finalizar, Atem, el presidente del centro de estudiantes, tenia que dar una noticia

-Alumnos, maestros y directivos, tengo que contarles que estoy de novio- con una mirada de enamorado- Yugi ven al escenario- El mencionado fue a donde lo llamaron

Atem lo agarra de la cintura y le planta un beso apasionado, frente a todos. Yugi estaba como un tomate. Por ese suceso que les sorprendieron comenzaron a cuchichear

-Yugi es MI NOVIO, no quiero que nadie lo moleste, sino se las verán con migo- con mirada amenazante que daba mucho miedo

Ambos terminaron el colegio y aun así siguen juntos. Pasaron 10años y se casaron. Yugi se llevó una sorpresa al enterarse que estaba embarazado, y que podía tener hijos

Joey, también era un doncel y, se casó con el empresario Seto Kaiba

Ambos amigos se siguieron viéndose. A pesar el tiempo yugi y Atem siguieron amándose, prometiéndose que siempre estarán juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que las muerte los separe

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le hayan gustado
> 
> Un saludo a todos


End file.
